1. Field
This document relates to a liquid crystal display and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a fabricating method thereof capable of increasing transmittance in pixels.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays images by adjusting a light transmittance of an LC layer using an electric field. The LCD is largely classified into a vertical field type and a horizontal field type by directions of the electric filed which drives the LC layer.
The vertical field type LCD drives a twisted nematic (“TN”) mode LC layer by a vertical electric field generated between pixel electrodes and common electrodes arranged opposite to each other and provided on lower and upper panels, respectively. The vertical field type LCD has an advantage in a large aperture but a drawback in a small viewing angle.
The horizontal field type LCD drives an in plane switch (“IPS”) mode LC layer by a horizontal electric field generated between a pixel electrode Ep and a common electrode Ec arranged in parallel on a lower panel GLS, as shown in FIG. 1. In order to generate the horizontal electric filed, the pixel electrode Ep and the common electric Ec are formed on the same plane. The pixel electrode Ep is electrically connected to a data line DL via a thin film transistor (“TFT”) and is supplied with a data voltage from the data line DL. The pixel electrode Ep is electrically connected to a drain electrode of the TFT by passing through a passivation layer PAS. The common electrode Ec is electrically connected to a lower common line VL by passing through the passivation layer PAS and a gate insulating layer GI and is supplied with a common voltage from the lower common line VL.
In such a horizontal field type LCD, the passivation layer PAS is typically made of high dielectric materials, and thus when the common electrode Ec and the data line DL overlap each other with the passivation layer PAS therebetween, the parasitic capacitance Cap is formed. The parasitic capacitance reflects a voltage variation in the common electrode Ec on the common electrode Ec to make the potential in the common electrode Ec unstable, thereby causing a crosstalk. In order to suppress the crosstalk, in an LCD in relate art, the common electrode is required to be spaced apart from the data line DL by a predetermined distance D.
However, as the distance D between the common electrode Ec and the data line DL is increased, an area for an open block in the pixel area PA is decreased as much. In addition, a black matrix BM on the upper panel is required to be broaden by being enlarged by ΔW inwards the pixel area PA so as to cover the lower common line VL, and thereby the transmittance in the pixel is much reduced.